You're A Survivor
by baileybeagle
Summary: "You have a lot to look forward to in this life. The good and the bad, but you're a survivor." 18-year-old Annie Rogers said looking down at her newborn daughter, the tears slid down her. A teenage girl gives up her newborn baby to protect her. What is she protecting the baby from and how dose it involve the SVU cops?
1. A Birth And A Secret

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**YOURE A SURIVOR**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order: Special Victims unit characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**What happens when a girl in an abusive home gives up her baby? **

**CHAPTER 1: A BIRTH AND A SECRET**

**HOSPITAL...**

"You have a lot to look forward to in this life. The good and the bad, but you're a survivor."18 year old Annie Rogers said looking down at her newborn daughter, the tears slid down her face.

"We have to take her now." Gloria the nurse said holding out her arms for the baby. "I know." Annie said as she gave her daughter a final kiss and watched her being taken her away.

After Gloria took the baby away, Annie began to sob harder…knowing she would probably never see her daughter again.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

"All right, it looks like you are ready to go." Gloria said handing Annie discharge instructions.

"Thanks." Annie said as she gathered her things and was wheeled out of the hospital.

When she got out the door there stood her mother and stepfather.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." He said as Annie got in the car and he slammed the door, than got into the driver's seat.

**HOME...**

"Where is the baby? What have you done with it?" Gregory Steel yelled at her as he hit her upside the head again.

"I-I don't know wh-where she is! The nurse took her away!" Annie yelled as she tried to shield herself from another blow.

"You lying b****! You know where they took _**MY**_ daughter! Now where is she?" Gregory yelled again, with another blow to the head.

"Police! Open up!" Came a loud pounding on the door.

Gregory stood frozen and taking a chance Annie opened the door.

Gregory came up beside her, put his arm around her and smiled at the police.

"What can we help you with?" Gregory asked as Annie tensed.

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. We got a call that there was a loud disturbance coming from inside." The officer replied.

"It's nothing. We were just having an argument, right?" Gregory asked. "Yes, that's all it was." Annie replied.

Olivia pulled the girl out of the house.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Olivia asked. "Yes, I'm sure. It was just an argument." Annie repeated.

"Where is your mother?" Olivia asked "She's at work." Annie replied.

"I'm going to give you my card and you can call me if anything happens and you want to talk okay?" Olivia asked. "All right." Annie replied as Olivia handed her a card.


	2. Telling About The Abuse

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

YOURE A SURIVOR

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order: Special Victims unit characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**What happens when a girl in an abusive home gives up her baby? **

**CHAPTER 2: TELLING ABOUT THE ABUSE...**

**ELLIOT AND OLIVIA...**

**AS THEY LEAVE THE HOUSE...**

"There's abuse going on in that house." Olivia said. "I know, but until she comes forward and tells us what's going on there's nothing we can do." Elliot replied. "She's scared." Olivia said looking over her shoulder back at the house as she and Elliot got into the car.

"Where was her mother?" Elliot asked. "I think she was there." Olivia told him.

"What makes you think that?" Elliot inquired. "I didn't get a good look, but it looked like there was someone on the couch, with a bottle of vodka on the coffee table." Said Olivia.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

"I want to know where _**MY **_daughter is!" Gregory yelled as he threw her across the room.

Without a thought Annie ran out the door and across the street, where she beat on the door.

"Please! Somebody help me!" She yelled as she banged on the door again.

The door opened and there stood a women holding a crying newborn.

"Please, can I use your phone? He's going to kill me." Annie said as she stood shaking like a leaf.

"Come on in." The women said as she stepped back to let Annie in and showed her to the phone. "Thank you." Annie said as she picked up the phone.

She pulled a card from her pocket and shakily dialed the number.

**OLIVIA'S DESK**

"Benson...Yes, this is Detective Benson...Annie...Yes, I remember. I'll be right there." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked as Olivia hung up. "Remember the other day when we went along on that disturbance call?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, was that…?" Elliot began as he took grabbed his coat. "Yeah, that was Annie. I think she's ready to talk." Olivia said.

**THE HOUSE OF THE NIEGHBOR ACROSS THE STREET...**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

"Okay, just start at the beginning." Olivia said as she sat down next to Annie at the kitchen table.

"H-he wa-wanted to know...where sh-she wa-was." Annie sobbed.

"Who are you talking about?" Olivia asked gently.

"My ba-baby. I gave her up t-to pro-protect her." Annie sobbed. "Why does he want to know where your baby is?" Olivia inquired.

"Because he ra-raped m-me. She is...is h-his ba-baby to. I don't kn-know...where sh-she is." Annie sobbed.

"It's okay. My partner Elliot is arresting him now. When your baby was conceived, was that the only time he raped you?" Olivia asked.

Annie could only shake her head no and sobbed even harder.

Olivia put her arms around the girl and just held her for a few minutes, until Annie calmed down a little bit.

"He's going to kill me." Annie said a few minutes after she calmed down. "We won't let that happen, but I need to know how many times he raped you." Olivia told Annie.

"I'm not sure." Annie replied. "Do you have anyone you can stay with for now? A friend or relative?" Olivia asked.

"No. My dad died when I was little and my stepdad wouldn't let me have any friends." Annie told Olivia.

"All right, what I'm going to do is find you a place in a shelter. Until then why don't you come downtown with me?" Olivia suggested. "I wanted to keep her, but I didn't want her to be in that house." Annie said as she followed Olivia.

"I know you did the right thing. Thank you." Olivia told the woman she and Annie walked out the door.


	3. Finding Annie's Baby

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

**YOURE A SURIVOR**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order: Special Victims unit characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**What happens when a girl in an abusive home gives up her baby? **

**CHAPTER 3: FINDING ANNIE'S BABY...**

**THE 1-6 PRECINCT…**

**INTERAGATION ROOM...**

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

"So what do you like to do in your spare time? Rape girls and beat the crap out of them?" Elliot asked. "You're sick! I never raped or beat anyone." Gregory said.

"Well we heard something different." Olivia told him. "Whoever said I did that is a liar." Gregory said looking over to the mirror.

"Well once we find proof you raped her you are going away for a long time." Elliot told Gregory.

"What kind of proof would there be? I never raped or beat anyone." Gregory repeated.

**THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TWO WAY MIRROR...**

"We have to find that baby." Cragen said. "All ready on it, Cap. She was born at Mercy, so we're on our way there." Fin said as he and Munch headed out.

**MERCY HOSPITAL...**

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked. "Yes, we're wondering if you remember this girl." Fin asked as he showed the nurse the picture.

"Yes, I'll never forget her." The nurse replied. "Why do you say that?" Munch asked.

"Because she seemed scared of something. She said something to her baby, before I took her away..." The nurse said.

"Do you remember what it was?" Fin asked. "She said,

'You have a lot to look forward to in this life. The good and the bad, but you are a survivor.'" The nurse told them.

"Where did you take the baby? I took her to the nursery, until Social Services showed up to get her." The nurse replied.

"All right, thank you for your time and here's my card in case you think of anything else." Fin said handing her a card. "If you need to get a hold of me, my name is Gloria." The nurse said taking the card.

**SOCIAL SERVICES...**

**STILL MUNCH AND FIN...**

"Do you have a warrant?" The Social Worker asked as she began to look at files on her desk.

"Right here, the name of the mother is, Annie Rogers." Munch told the social worker.

"Rogers? Here it is...the address you need." The Social Worker said handing the address to Fin.

"Thanks." Fin said taking the address and looking at it. "That address looks familiar." Munch said taking it from Fin.

"That's because it's right across the street from where Annie lives. Let's go." Fin said and after thanking the social worker, they headed out the door.

**THE 1-6 PRECINCT...**

**INTERRAGATION ROOM...**

There was a knock on the door and Cragen poked his head in.

"I need to see you two a moment." Cragen said and let the door close.

Elliot and Olivia stepped outside the interrogation room.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

Making sure the door to the interrogation room was firmly closed and then said,

"They found our victims baby. She was across the street. They are taking her to get a D.N.A. sample and we just need one from out prep. Then we can see if they are a match." Cragen told them.

"Okay, so let's go get a sample." Elliot said and started to head back into the interrogation room. "Hold it...wait," Cragen said with Elliot's hand on the knob.

"You want a D.N.A. sample we can get you one." Elliot told Cragen. "Not by roughing him up." Cragen told Olivia.

"You're pulling me out?" Elliot asked. "No, just don't get rough with him." Cragen warned.


	4. The Truth

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

YOURE A SURIVOR

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order: Special Victims unit characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**What happens when a girl in an abusive home gives up her baby? **

**CHAPTER 4: THE TRUTH...**

**OFFICE OF ADA GILLIAN HARDWICKE…**

**MUNCH AND FIN…**

"We need a warrant for our perp's D.N.A." Fin told Gillian Hardwicke.

After a few minutes of talking to the ADA and her making the call she handed the warrant to Munch and Fin.

After getting the warrant Munch and Fin headed back to the 1-6 precinct.

**1-6 PRECINCT…**

"We got the war..."Munch began as M.E. Melinda showed up.

"Let's get this done." Melinda said as they headed for the interrogation room.

**INTERRAGATION ROOM…**

"Okay, I need you to open your mouth." Melinda said. "Why?" Gregory asked.

"Because we have a warrant for your D.N.A." Elliot stated.

Melinda got the D.N.A. and headed back to the lab to process it.

"We now have the proof we need to put you away." Elliot told him.

"What proof? I didn't do anything!" Gregory yelled in frustration. "So you keep telling us." Olivia replied.

Olivia and Elliot kept interrogating him, until Fin opened the door and walked in.

"Congratulation, you're a father. It's a match you're going down for rape." Fin told Gregory.

"Stand up; you are under arrest for the rape of, Annie Rogers. You have the right to remain silent..." Elliot read Gregory his rights as he _helped _him up from his chair.

Gregory was taken down to booking and processed.

**ARRAIGNMENT**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked. "No guilty, your honor." Gregory replied.

"We request remand." Gillian told the judge. "Your honor, my client has no money and strong ties..." The defending attorney began.

"He has also beaten, raped and threatened to kill, Ms. Rogers." Gillian said. "The defendant will be remanded until trial." The judge said banging her gavel.


	5. The End

**LAW & ORDER: SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

YOURE A SURIVOR

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Law and Order: Special Victims unit characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**What happens when a girl in an abusive home gives up her baby? **

**CHAPTER 5: THE END...**

**TRIAL**

"Isn't it true that you have slept with a lot of boys?" The defending attorney asked as Annie sat on the stand. "Just one, but..." Annie began.

"Did you use protection?" The defending attorney asked. "Yes, but..." Annie began again. "What kind of protection did you use?" The defending attorney asked. "A condom." Annie replied.

"Then how do you know the boy you had sex with wasn't the father of your baby?" Annie was asked. "Because I slept with him months before my daughter was conceived." Annie replied.

"Isn't it possible that you have slept with someone else and are just accusing my client?" The defending attorney asked. "No! My..." Annie began.

"No more questions." The defending attorney said sitting down.

"Okay, Annie, can you tell us about the night your baby was conceived?" Gillian asked.

"I was asleep in my bed and I woke up to him on...on top of m-me. I tried to push him away, but he said if I screamed or fought he would kill my mother in front of me and then kill m-me." Annie replied.

"How many times has he raped you?" Gillian asked. "I don't know." Annie replied. "So he raped you before the night your baby was conceived?" Gillian asked. "Yes." Annie said. "Why didn't you go to the police sooner?" Gillian asked. "I was scared." Annie answered. "What changed the day you came forward?" Gillian asked.

"I-I didn't want him to find my baby." Annie responded. "You were protecting your child?" Gillian asked. "Yes, that is why I gave her up." Said Annie. "No more questions." Gillian said as she walked away from the stand and back to her table.

"You may step down." The judge told Annie.

**CLOSING ARGUMENTS**

"This man has done nothing, but cared for and helped raise Annie from the day her mother married him.

She did not want her mother to remarry, so she has made up stories about her stepfather abusing her and threating her. You should find this man not guilty for the reason he is a respected man in the community.

He has helped at homeless shelters and has volunteered in hospitals, when he is not working.

Does this sound like a man that would abuse and hurt a teenage girl? Thank you." The defending attorney said.

"Yes, we admit he has done some volunteering, but that does not excuse the fact that he raped, Annie.

A blood test was done that confirmed he is the father of Annie's baby. When she was four months pregnant she turned eighteen.

So I ask you to look beyond the fact he is a respected man in the community and find him guilty. Thank you." Gillian said sitting down next to Annie.

**THE VERDICT...**

"On count of the rape how do you find?" The judge asked. "We find the defendant guilty." The juror replied. "On the count of domestic abuse how do you find?" The judge asked. "We find the defendant guilty." The juror replied. "Please stand up." The judge told Gregory.

Gregory stood up.

"I am sentencing you to ten years in prison." The judge told Gregory and his face fell as he realized he had lost.

The bailiff came and took Gregory away. As Gregory was taken away, he glared at Annie. Annie once again began to shake.

She looked back and to her surprise her mother was sitting behind her tears falling down both of their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." Annie's mother whispered. "Well if you weren't so drunk all the time you would have noticed." Annie said to her mother and walked out of the court room.

When she came out of the court room, she saw Olivia standing with her neighbor from across the street.

"What's going on?" Annie asked as she walked up to them. "Annie, do you remember your neighbor from across the street?" Olivia asked. "Yes, thank you for helping me." Annie told the woman from across the street.

"I thought you might want to meet your daughter. I'm going to adopt her and would like to do an open adoption. So you can be in her life." The women replied.

"Are you serious?" Annie asked. "Yes, I am very serious." The woman replied. "Have you named her?" Annie inquired. "Yes, I named her, Gracie Faith." The women replied.

"Thank you for letting me stay in her life." Annie said as the tears (this time of joy) rolled down her cheeks.

**THE END**


End file.
